1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments relate generally to a social networking system. More specifically, one or more embodiments relate to selectively providing translations of electronic message via a social networking system.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Social networking systems provide users with ways to communicate with each other across continents, cultures, and time zones. For example, a user in the United States can post an electronic message via a social networking system that a co-user can typically view in a different country within moments. Additionally, if the user is associated with multiple co-users via the social networking system across multiple locations, the user can post an electronic message that can be viewed simultaneously by all the associated co-users, regardless of where the associated co-users are located. Thus, a social networking system allows a user to easily communicate with multiple co-users globally with a minimal amount of effort.
Despite the ease of communication offered by social networking systems, a problem arises in the face of possible language barriers. For example, a message creator or sender may understand (e.g., read, write, and/or speak) multiple languages and be associated via a social networking system with co-users who are only monolingual. Thus, in order for an electronic message to be understood by all co-users associated with the message sender, the message sender generally has to translate the electronic message into various languages for display to all associated co-users, or post the electronic message in a single language to the detriment of associated co-users who may not understand that single language.
Thus, there are several disadvantages to current methods for providing translations of electronic messages via a social networking system.